


watercolor

by Love_hospital



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, babys first fic !!!!!, bubble baths !!!, happy happy times, nb ouma, theyre so happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_hospital/pseuds/Love_hospital
Summary: The bath was warm like their hearts and the two of them felt safe just being alone with each other.(saihara and ouma take a bubble bath together! also this is my first fic so i would really appreciate comments and critic on it !!)





	watercolor

"Come on Shuichi!!!" Ouma exclaimed as they dropped the bath bomb into the tub. "A-alright I'm coming I'm coming" Saihara said as he entered the bathroom. 

 

They stood there together and watched the tub fill with an array of different colors and bubbles. As each of them got in, yellows, blues, and pinks blended together like a watercolor painting.

Ouma gathered up some bubbles and started to make shapes with them. "I have a bubble beard!" They giggled and blew bubbles at Saihara. "Hey! You caught me off guard!" "Oopsie poopsie, Sowwy Shuichi!" He picked up some bubbles and blew them back. "Oh it's on!" Ouma stated.

The both of them soon started blowing as many bubbles as they could to each other erupting in a fit of giggles. Ouma draped their arms around Saihara's shoulders and embraced him in a warm hug. "I love you soooo much!" Saihara blushed and blew off some of the bubbles still on him. 

"Hehe, I love you too Kokichi."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this !!!!! it was reallt self indulgent hfhgnvjb i thought of the idea while i was in the bath myself lol


End file.
